coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4150 (26th February 1997)
Plot Gail is surprised when Roy informs her that he's getting rid of the fruit machines as children spend too much on them. Alec offers Judy condolences over Joyce's death. She snaps at him for sacking Joyce and turning her down when she asked for her job back. Tony's mother, Natalie Horrocks, calls on Kevin to say Tony has locked himself away, blaming himself for Joyce's death and has decided to give the garage up. Andy tells Liz he saw her kissing Fraser. She asks him to trust her as she's trying to stop someone from getting hurt. He takes that to be a threat against him and tells her Jim was right to call her a whore. She slaps his face. Natalie tells Kevin that it was her money that bought Tony's half of the garage and she'll carry on being his partner. She promises not to interfere and to leave the running of the garage up to him. Judy blames Scamper for Joyce's death and tells Gary to have him put down. Steve is thrilled when Fiona visits him in Strangeways Jail. She tells him that Liz is doing a deal to get him out of prison by grassing on Fraser. Steve tells Fiona it's obvious Alan is using Liz to further himself and he's put them all in danger. Steve worries that he'll get beaten up if Fraser catches Liz spying on him. Gary feels sorry for Scamper and gets the Duckworths to look after him for the night, hoping Judy will change her mind. Steve phones Liz and urges her not to cross Fraser. Fiona is amazed when Alan admits he hasn't told anyone on the force about Liz and therefore he can't offer her any protection. He wants to get all the glory for himself so he'll be promoted. He is furious when Fiona tells him she's visited Steve and told him what's going on as she doesn't want him hurt. He is amazed when she explains she once lived with Steve. Cast Regular cast *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Jamie Armstrong - Joseph Gilgun *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Natalie Horrocks - Denise Welch *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Alan McKenna - Glenn Hugill Guest cast *Fraser Henderson - Glyn Grain Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Jim's Cafe *The Hour Glass bar *Strangeways Jail - Visiting room *Road outside Jail Notes *First appearance of Natalie Horrocks. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tony’s mum turns up at Kevin and Sally’s with some disturbing news. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,990,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes